<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Клятва без слов by fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428999">Клятва без слов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020'>fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noblesse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Freeform, Kinks, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Принять доверие можно лишь отдав его же взамен.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Клятва без слов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Задание: Кинки и фетиши (связывание)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Скрипуче-натужное ворчание паркета на миг перекрыло доносившийся из раскрытого окна напевный шёпот сверчков. Шаг. Ещё три. Поворот. Невесомое прикосновение к плечу контрактора. Его секундно-расфокусированный взгляд, резко оторванный от исписанного наполовину листа. Отложенное в сторону перо. Внимание, всецело обращённое к его Мастеру. Пальцы на плече мягко сжались. Без слов поняв сказанное, Франкенштейн вновь повёл по бумаге, протягивая за собой чернильную дорожку завитков. Буквы стали шире. Съезжали наискось, поселяя хаос среди ровных строк, почти налезая на формулу из загадочных знаков, обведённую в размашистый овал. Торопится. Однако тело расслаблено. Дыхание ровное, лишь на единый миг сбившееся, когда Мастер подошёл вплотную и, наклонившись, полуприжался к его спине, опустив подбородок на его плечо и опёршись руками о лакированную столешницу. Только сердце дёрнулось и, врезавшись в грудную клетку, затрепыхалось чуть быстрее. Не боязливо. Не настороженно. Не как раньше. И не как сейчас с доброй половиной Лукедонии. Райзел не раз замечал, как сменяется выражение лица его человека, стоит в особняк нагрянуть гостям. Как мягкость вмиг рассыпается в пыль, опадая на листья оплетшего его взгляд терновника. Как слова сочатся ядом, капающим из пронизываюших их шипов. Как в моменты особенно необузданной ярости, удерживаемой внутри одним лишь присутствием Мастера, в воздух взлетают, тут же рассеиваясь, несколько фиолетовых искр.</p><p>Слово оборвалось на середине, врезавшись в край листа. Франкенштейн, перевернув страницу тетради, неосторожно скользнув по её кромке. На пальце выступила, устремившись вниз, рубиновая капля. Франкенштейн повернул голову, ощутив неотрывный взгляд Мастера, направленный на кровь, стекающую неторопливо, по миллиметру, будто нарочно замедлявшуюся в нерешительности.</p><p>— Повернись, — Райзел отстранился, выпрямившись. Голос тихой поступью прокрался в сознание, поглощая ещё витающие в облаках химических формул мысли, укутывая их в ласковый бархат.</p><p>Запястья Франкенштейна коснулось тепло, источаемое гладкой кожей. Пальцы, на вид прохладные, отлитые из живого фарфора искуснейшей из всех существующих во вселенной мастериц — природой, огладили ладонь и поднесли её к губам. Плавное движение языка стёрло багряный след. Во взгляде Райзела промелькнула улыбка. Кровь человека для Благородного — смертельный яд. Кровь своего человека — амброзия. Концентрат эмоций, чистый, не разбавленный даже миллиграмом примесей, текущий прямиком из сердца. </p><p>Алый металл осел на губах, жаром проник сквозь них, разбегаясь по телу. Раскалённая лавина нежности накрыла душу, обволакивая её, проталкиваясь внутрь, колыхая мерно мерцающие в ней чувства, мешаясь с ними. Разжигая. Теснясь в самой сущности, наполненной ими до краёв. Райзел прерывисто выдохнул, ощущая, как молнеиносные разряды проносятся по сознанию, иссекая лезвиями ютящиеся в уголке лоскутки спокойствия. Остро. Упоительно сладко. До невыносимого приятно. </p><p>Франкенштейн, поймав затуманенный взор Мастера, протянул руку. Едва ощутимым касанием скользнул по щеке, не возвращая однако этим к реальности. Лишь ещё глубже утягивая в воронку своих ощущений, разделённых сейчас на двоих. Растворяя в них.</p><p>Соприкосновение губ. Нарочито размеренное, тягучее. Высвободившее нежность из сердец, подвесив её в воздух, скрутившийся вокруг плотным коконом. Райзел порывистым движением сминает миллиметровое расстояние, отбрасывает его как резиновый мяч, прижимаясь к своему человеку и в полузабытье гадая, как тому удаётся сохранять в обыденное время ясность разума при столь необузданной пляске чувств, непрерывно кружащих по его душе. Неужели у всех людей эмоции столь ярки? До ослепления и сбитого дыхания. Пальцы потянулись к воротнику рубашки, одну за одной высвобождая пуговицы из петель, совсем по-человечески. Райзел мог бы сделать это быстрее, одним взмахом, но пользоваться данной его виду силой сейчас не хотелось. Хотелось медленно, пропуская сквозь себя всю суть Франкенштейна, включая даже такие мелочи, наконец пробовать его любовь на вкус, погружаясь в неё, а не ловя видимые одними лишь глазами полунамёки, рассказывающие о ней, но не показывающие всю её полноту и цельность, только крошечные обрывки в виде заваренного чая или поставленных в вазу пионов, как это было до заключения контракта.</p><p>Рубашка слетела вниз, повиснув на стуле. Поворот. Два шага. Складки на безупречно ровно наброшенном на кровать покрывале. Золото волос, разметавшееся по подушке, лишившись сдерживавшей его ленты. Чуть помедлив, Франкенштейн вложил её в ладонь Мастера вместе со стянутым с его шеи шёлковым платком. В ответ на заинтересованный взгляд Франкенштейн лишь прикрыл глаза и свёл руки над головой.</p><p>Все ощущения на миг затихли, перекрикнутые взыгравшим от этого жеста изумлением. Райзел застыл, пронзённый до болезненности трепетным осознанием степени доверия, не имеющего более границы, стёртой парой движений. Франкенштейн едва ли не больше всего боялся лишения контроля над ситуацией, однако сейчас он сам осознанно вверил его Мастеру. Целиком. Протянул нить связи между ними и открыл ему свои помыслы. Ядовитой людскую кровь делает недоверие. Возможно оттого и контракт скрепляется ей же. Нельзя ещё более явственно выразить согласие скрепить с человеком судьбу, нежели поставив на кон собственную жизнь. Поднося ту чашку чая к губам, Райзел знал, что в ней, и не сомневался в том, что глоток не перенесёт его за грань бытия.</p><p>Лента оплела запястья, ложась на них дразняще-легко. Узлы затянулись некрепко, Франкенштейн смог бы сбросить с себя путы, вовсе не прилагая усилий. На глаза легла ткань. Бережно пригладив растрёпанные кудри, Мастер завязал её на затылке. Тоже слабо, не врезая ткань в кожу. Не связывая, а лишь потакая желанию Франкенштейна. Короткими поцелуями Райзел вывел дорожку на шее и подобрался к губам. Мягко, отчасти несмело провёл пальцами по ключицам и вниз, всматриваясь в колебания эмоций, излившихся наружу с расслабленным вздохом.</p><p>Неторопливые ласки. Дрожь, прокатившаяся по телу, и ни малейшего отголоска напряжения в ней. Распахнув настежь створки ментальной связи, Райзел опустился вниз, впустив Франкенштейна в себя. Во всех смыслах. Смешал духовное и телесное воедино, выстанывая проникающие в него потоки пылающей нежности, едва помещавшиеся уже в его сознании. Взвившись вверх, до пика, Райзел сорвал с Франкенштейна шёлковые оковы и приник губами к запястьям, дав безмолвную клятву. Направлять, но не указывать. Советовать, но не ограничивать. Принимать вверенную ему душу, но и отдавать свою взамен.</p><p>Тёплая улыбка послужила ему ответом. </p><p>— Я понял вас, Мастер.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>